Since Always
by timeandpain84
Summary: Karena Sakura adalah tujuan hidup Sasuke. AU. Fantasy. DLDR!


**SINCE ALWAYS**

 **[Prolog]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Supranatural**

.

.

.

Youkai.

Dulu, manusia hanya menganggap mereka sebatas mitos. Monster itu dikenal mempunyai kekuatan supranatural yang tinggi. Dari segi fisik mereka diceritakan memiliki bentuk yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang buruk rupa namun ada juga yang mempesona. Mereka biasanya hadir di dalam cerita dongeng atau legenda yang diceritakan dari generasi ke generasi.

Namun, kini mereka bukan sekedar legenda saja. Para youkai yang selama ribuan tahun tidak pernah muncul di sekitar manusia mendadak menjadi beringas. Mereka mulai menyerang manusia secara acak dan memangsa para manusia dengan cara menghisap jiwa mereka.

Fenomena ini juga terjadi di kota Konoha, ibukota Negara Hi yang maju dari segi ekonomi dan infrastruktur. Warga kota yang awam dipaksa untuk belajar melindungi diri mereka sendiri dan orang di sekitarnya dari ancaman youkai.

Para youkai kelaparan itu bisa muncul kapan saja dan dimana saja. Entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan membuat keributan. Yang jelas, kini mereka adalah predator manusia nomor satu.

"Kota ini sekarang menjelma menjadi ladang makanan para youkai itu."

Haruno Sakura menggerutu sambil merapatkan jas sekolah yang dia kenakan. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tengah berjalan pulang setelah hari ini sekolahnya dibubarkan lebih awal. Pihak sekolah tidak mau ambil resiko jika memulangkan murid malam-malam, saat itu adalah waktu dimana serangan youkai paling banyak terjadi.

"Sakura! Tunggu aku!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika dirasanya seseorang menepuk bahu kanannya dengan kencang. Dia menoleh kesal dan melihat Uzumaki Karin, teman sekelasnya, tengah memasang cengiran lebar tanda permintaan maaf.

"Karin? Kupikir kau sudah pulang bersama Nagato," ucap Sakura heran. Biasanya duo merah itu tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Hari ini Nagato menginap di rumah Yahiko," jawab Karin. Adik kembarnya yang bandel itu memang lebih suka menginap di rumah Yahiko daripada di rumahnya sendiri. Jadi maklum saja.

Sakura lalu melirik Karin yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Wajah sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kekhawatiran maupun ketakutan walaupun kasus pembunuhan oleh youkai sedang menggila seperti ini.

Yang Sakura dengar dari teman-temannya, legenda berkata bahwa klan Uzumaki berada di dalam perlindungan salah satu youkai terkuat sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Karena itulah baik Karin maupun Nagato tenang-tenang saja dan menjalani kehidupan mereka tanpa beban.

"Sakura, apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?"

"Ti-dak ada," Sakura tergagap, "Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana cara agar aku cepat sampai di rumah," lanjutnya cepat.

"Pilihan yang bijak," respon Karin. Kedua mata ruby-nya memandang langit yang bersemburatkan warna jingga, tampak bahwa dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Huh? Pilihan yang bijak?"

"Hari ini bulan akan bersinar penuh. Purnama ada di depan mata,"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau purnama?"

"Kata nenekku, para youkai menyukai bulan purnama. Lebih baik kau tinggal di rumah saja malam ini. Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" Karin menjelaskan.

Karin memang belum pernah bertemu youkai dan berharap bahwa dia tidak perlu bertemu satupun, namun Karin tahu bahwa sebagai salah satu penerus klan Uzumaki dia tidak boleh mengabaikan hal ini karena klan Uzumaki juga mempunyai legendanya sendiri yang berhubungan dengan youkai.

Sakura melihat wajah serius Karin dan menelan ludah gugup. Karin yang terlihat serius begini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Itu artinya dia sebaiknya menuruti perkataan Karin.

"Baiklah!" Sakura mengangguk dan mengimbangi langkah Karin.

Keheningan lalu mengisi perjalanan mereka sampai akhirnya Sakura dan Karin tiba di persimpangan jalan. Rumah Sakura mengambil arah kiri sedang rumah Karin ke arah kanan.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Karin.

Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum, "Hati-hati di jalan, Sakura!"

Sakura balas tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya. Karin lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Malam ini sepertinya akan dingin sekali.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura segera mandi dan berganti baju. Dia kemudian mengikat rambut pendeknya asal dan berlari ke arah dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

Sayangnya, dia harus menelan kekecewaan karena di lemari es tidak ada bahan makanan apapun. Sakura lupa berbelanja mingguan karena kemarin dia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Shisui, Tenten, dan Neji.

"Sepertinya aku harus keluar sebentar sebelum malam semakin larut," gumamnya tak yakin. Tapi Sakura berusaha untuk memberanikan diri karena dia tahu bahwa rasa laparnya tidak akan bisa ditahan sampai besok pagi. Mungkin kalau hanya keluar sebentar pasti tidak akan ada masalah.

Sakura yang telah memakai sepatunya tampak berlari keluar dari rumah. Dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju minimarket yang berjarak beberapa gang dari rumahnya. Tinggal sendirian memang menuntut Sakura untuk bisa mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Dan dia dikenal sebagai seorang gadis berkepribadian kuat.

Kondisi jalan yang cenderung sepi membuat Sakura merinding. Angin mulai berhembus kencang seiring semakin bertahtanya sang bulan. Bulan di langit bersinar dengan lembut, indah.

 _Srek_.

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara semak-semak yang bergesekan. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya baik-baik, berusaha memastikan apa itu.

 _Srek. Srek. Srek._

Intensitas suara semakin bertambah. Tubuh Sakura membeku, dia mulai mendapatkan firasat buruknya. Dia berpikir bahwa dia harus segera kembali ke rumah dan meringkuk di balik selimutnya yang nyaman.

Sakura kini merasa bahwa ada seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Tengkuknya terasa dingin. Dia mengamati sekeliling, suasana tiba-tiba mencekam.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, itu hanya hembusan angin," kata Sakura lirih, berusaha untuk memberi keyakinan pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin, seharusnya dia mendengarkan Karin untuk tidak keluar dari rumah.

Sakura kemudian memutuskan berlari pulang dan memotong jalan melewati sebuah lapangan kecil di dekat blok rumahnya. Masa bodoh dengan perutnya. Dia rela kelaparan sampai besok pagi daripada harus menjadi makan malam youkai. Dia tidak akan mau berakhir seperti ini.

Baru saja Sakura melewati lapangan kecil itu, tiba-tiba suara berdebam keras membuatnya terkejut. Kedua mata hijau Sakura mulai mencari-cari darimana asal suara yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Mengikuti instingnya, Sakura berjalan ke sisi kanan lapangan yang terdapat beberapa batang pohon sakura tua. Rasa penasaran kini mendominasinya ketika dia melihat sosok yang bergerak-gerak di bawah salah satu pohon. Tak terlalu jelas, tapi Sakura menebak bahwa dia mungkin sedang terluka.

Udara mulai mendingin ketika Sakura berhasil sampai di depan sosok itu. Sesosok pemuda terlihat sedang bersandar di batang pohon dengan napas yang terdengar putus-putus. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga Sakura belum bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura pelan, dia menebak bahwa pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di depannya ini mungkin adalah seseorang yang baru saja dilukai oleh youkai.

"Sakura..." Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura. Sejenak Sakura terpaku ketika dia memandang wajah rupawan yang ada di depannya. Sinar rembulan yang menerpa wajah pemuda itu seolah menjadi pendukung.

Benar-benar ketampanan yang sempurna.

Kedua pasang matanya berwarna hitam sekelam malam. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan namun Sakura yakin bahwa itu akan sangat halus ketika disentuh. Kulitnya berwarna putih bersih dan seperti terlihat transparan. Dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berwarna merah dan hidungnya yang mancung. Setelah sejenak terpesona, Sakura kembali tertarik ke dunia nyata. Dia menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Sakura bertanya setengah tak percaya.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab dan tetap menatapnya. Tatapannya terasa dingin namun memberikan sensasi asing yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh Sakura.

Seperti sebuah kerinduan...

Sakura tak berani berspekulasi lebih, karena mereka berdua adalah dua orang asing yang tak saling mengenal. Jadi sesuatu yang bernama kerinduan terdengar begitu tak masuk akal.

Teringat tujuan awalnya untuk pulang, Sakura tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau tidak apa-apa aku harus pergi, ini sudah malam dan..."

Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika tangan pemuda itu yang sedingin es menempel di pipinya. Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika dia melihat sesuatu. Iris mata pemuda itu sempat berubah warna menjadi merah terang selama dua detik.

Itu berarti, dia adalah...

"Ka-kau youkai?" Sakura berteriak dan mencoba berontak. Debaran jantungnya mulai tak terkendali.

Usahanya untuk berontak gagal karena pemuda itu justru memegangi kedua sisi wajahnya dan menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Tatapan yang mampu membekukan seluruh tubuh Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura..."

.

.

 **~ to be continued ~**

.

FF remake dariku...

Boleh minta saran? Enaknya siapa yang cocok jadi orang ketiga? Manusia atau youkai ya?

Mind to review?


End file.
